Shining Time Station Wikia:Rules
Welcome to the Shining Time Station Wikia! All members are asked to follow these rules: General Rules # As per the law of COPPA, you have to be 13 or over to join this wiki. If you are found under 13, you will be blocked. # No cussing or at least language considered offensive, even if it's abbreviated and no words or numbers considered offensive to religious people. # No spamming. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. # No dissing anyone. # No name calling # No mentioning anything to due with sexuality, this is a family oriented site. # No discrimination. # No plagiarism. # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits than another user, that does not mean you are more important than they are. # Absolutely no vandalism! # DO NOT remove messages from your message walls. # Do not insert false or nonsensical information into pages. # Do not add plotholes to episode plots. Keep in mind that this is a kids' TV show, so there will be flaws with the stories. # Do not create pages for Thomas characters unless they appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. For further explaination please ask the lead admin. # Do not reply to messages that do not concern you. # Do not copy and paste episode summaries from the SiF Shining Time Station page. Please write episode summaries yourself. # Do not '''put characters who don't appear in episodes in the character sections of pages, even if they appear in the opening credits it doesn't count as a full appearance. * If you fail to abide by the rules mentioned above, you will receive two warnings, then three strikes, if you still fail to abide by the rules after the strikes you will be blocked. Image Rules # When you upload images, '''DO NOT leave spaces between the words. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "Schemer'sRobot12.jpg" or similar. # When there is a gallery on a page, DO NOT change it to look like this: # Do not add a "width" to any gallery. # Do not upload really small images. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already. In other words, don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because yours is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. # Do not upload edited pics. # Make sure to add "File:" before each image. # Please only upload images relevant to the wiki. # Please do not upload images from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. # If you do upload Thomas & Friends pictures, it has to be one or two per page considering if the Shining Time Station episode has one or two Thomas stories or for the spinoff, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales, five pictures. Comment Rules * All comments must be relevent to the topic. * Do not post a comment unless it dicusses the topic. Staff Rules Admin Rules # No abusing powers. # Follow all the rules. Just because you are an admin, it does not mean the rules do not apply to you. # No friendship promotions or rivalry demotions. Do not do the opposite way round either. # Respect other users. # If you have been absent for three months or more you are considered inactive and will be demoted. # All decisions will be voted upon, with majority vote by the admins. If the bureaucrat says no, we vote again at a later time. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in demotion or blockage. -Thank you. Wellsworth96, Mmandmcb14, SamTheAngelFox and Skullzproductions. Content Moderators # No abusing powers. # Follow all rules. Just because you have a few special abilites does not mean the rules do not apply to you. # Content Moderators do not have the authority to block or strike a user. However they can warn a user if need be. Leave the blocking and striking to the admins. # Same as above; if you are absent for three months or more, you are considered inactive and will be demoted. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in demotion or blockage. Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance